Public locations, such as bathrooms, waiting rooms, petting zoos, cafeterias, doctors offices, and the like, may be breeding grounds for germs, such as bacteria and viruses, and therefore may be locations that increase the spread of contagious diseases. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a system that facilitates the reduction of the spread of germs and increases the likelihood that individuals visiting these locations will cleanse their hands and properly dispose of used cleansing materials.